


Gay Smut-Shots (RQST OPEN)

by HornyKid1205



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Multi-Fandom, クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 | Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyKid1205/pseuds/HornyKid1205
Summary: Title says it all!Any male characters allowed!No character x reader!
Relationships: embryo (cross ange)/ashiya douman | alter ego
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests

Gay smut-shots for people interested!

Please request in the comments with the characters, fandoms, kinks, and premise of the story. I will write almost anything.

However, I will not write:

1) Pee/poop kinks  
2) Feet kinks  
3) blood kinks

Can't wait to write your requests!


	2. Embryo/Ashiya (requested by RedKHII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embryo notices a problem in the bed. Luckily, he finds the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NOTHING about anime, but I tried to make this as accurate and smutty as possible!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

POV: Embryo

I felt Ange squirm beneath me, probably trying to get more comfortable, but in reality, it just made her pussy squeeze my dick tighter, making me cum. Only 2 loads?! Something was off! “Fuck off, you cock-loving slut!” I screamed at Ange, making her run away, crying. I didn’t care; all I could think about was finding my problem.

At that moment, my roommate, Ashiya, walked out of the bathroom, completely naked. We agreed we didn’t need to wear a shirt, or even pants, around the dorm, but I thought we had a mutual agreement that we had to at least have some clothing on! But the more I looked at him, the less I cared. Despite just cumming, my dick was now harder than ever, and I knew; Ashiya was my problem!

I’ve always found him attractive, but I thought that was a normal thing between boys. But now that I was already leaking pre-cum just from looking at his beautiful body, I knew it was more than that. “Like what you see?” Ashiya asked, pulling me out of my sexual fantasy. Unbeknownst to me, I was drooling while staring at his light pink, soft nipples, and his 11-inch, circumsized, shaved dick.

“Holy shit! It’s massive!” I screamed in awe, as he walked closer to me.

“It’s all for you, baby boy!” Ashiya responded seductively. “May I?” He asked, walking towards me. I nodded eagerly at the boy towering over me less than 2 feet away, and in less than 3 seconds, he was ramming his rock hard cock into my virgin hole. I screamed in agony, as I felt his dick fill me up. Slowly, the pain turned to pleasure, causing me to moan loudly. 

I started to cry as I realized how sluttish I sounded. I hated feeling this exposed - this vulnerable. “What? You can’t take it, you pathetic bitch?!” Ashiya growled in my ear, as he slapped my ass as hard as he could.

“Fuck me-oohhhh! I lo-oh-ve y-ooooh-re cock so much!” I could barely finish my sentence because of all the pleasure! Soon enough, I felt a pit in my stomach, and a tingle running down my dick. “I’m so-oohh close!” I shouted.

“Cum for me, you cock-loving son of a bitch!” He yelled back. I didn’t want to cum first, so I simply shook my head. “You don’t have a choice, SLUT!” Ashiya stroked my cock a few times, sending me over the edge, as 37 loads of hot, white, sticky cum erupted from the tip of my dick.

A few minutes later, Ashiya came inside my ass, making me shoot another 17 loads of my cum. We both panted, then collapsed from the exhaustion.

Well, maybe not right after; we may have gone through another 2 rounds that night. 😉


End file.
